The placement of orthodontic brackets on teeth requires the exercise of considerable skill and accuracy to ensure correct treatment of a patient. A variety of positioning instruments are available to place brackets on the outer or facial surface of teeth but none permits complete accuracy of positioning and maintaining that position while the bonding adhesive sets.
More recently, a new orthodontic technique has been utilized in which orthodontic attachments are made on the tongue or lingual side of the teeth. A transfer tray is currently available to locate one or more brackets on the inside of teeth. The fabrication of transfer trays for single teeth is both time consuming and expensive. Such trays, nevertheless, are utilized in the absence of an adequate alternative.